


Gradients

by BlarrDeHarr



Series: In Memorium [2]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Past Drug Use, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlarrDeHarr/pseuds/BlarrDeHarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every child, parent, or teacher is <i>completely</i> perfect in Auradon.<br/>Sure, they are<i> heroes</i>.<br/>Everyone makes mistakes.<br/>Not all who reside in this magical place remain perfect at all times.</p><p>The Rot-<i>Isle</i> Four learned this very new and very surreal lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gradients

**Author's Note:**

> I only made this because I started thinking too much on why the Rotten four do things, and realized it was unfair not to do it for the people of Auradon.
> 
> I am too ambitious....  
> *Sighs*  
> Aaannnyways, this is _somewhat in the same universe as the other, just taking place in different times._  
>  Or I might make this a different universe.  
> Who knows?!

It was all around them, held their shoulders, interlocked their fingers, whispered in their ears, played with their eyes and mind, but it _never_ let them wallow. It was dark, their relationship as well as the night. It didn't like the sounds or thoughts of Misery.

Misery's relations were always sloppy, arrogant, and controlling. All _it_ wanted to do was have a little bit on company. Cousin Grief was clingy, way too clingy, while Pain comes and goes. Sometimes its blatant, sloppy, arrogant, and outright copying Misery. The heroes of Auradon have had copious amounts of pain inflicted upon them, and their children have as well.

Yes, everything is good and beautiful in this land. Yes this land is prosperous, and overall forgiving. However, not all who reside in this magical place remain perfect at all times.

*~^ *~^ *~^

Prince Charming, Fa Mulan, Aurora, Dopey, and even Fairy Godmother have had their moments in time that they regret.

With the Prince, it was his not too widely known temper, that came out only when he had downed his sixth shot. Unfortunately his son followed suit and filled his stomach with _prosperous_ amounts of alcohol. If his father had known, he would have been proud.

With Mulan, China's savior who had way too much to do, turned to less, legal methods of keeping her on her feet. Her daughter took on just as many activities _and_ vials her mother had, leaving none the wiser.

Now Aurora and Dopey are special cases. 

Aurora never had the opportunities her daughter could now have. She pushed Audrey to be the best she could be, focusing more on looks and politics then on how she did in school. She did do well in school, but was _never_ congratulated for it. 

Dopey, was a man of few words. Doug had only heard him speak twelve different times in the entirety of his life. Dopey would hug Doug when he got good grades, or made a new friend, or shake his hand. But never has Dopey said that he loved him, or was proud of him. Never has he given any sign except a handshake and a note saying that he knew he could do better.

Fairy Godmother, like the rest, had her heart in the right place. She really didn't mean to inflict pain or sorrow on her daughter. She just had a rough night, and felt the need to vent. None of it was her fault really. Jane shouldn't have been out of bed, but she had been yelling.. Okay maybe a little bit was her fault. Fairy Godmother may have let a few, um, well, _slurs_ slip, and Jane may have um, taken that, um well you know, the wrong way. But none of it was her fault, right?

*~^ *~^ *~^

Due to past mistakes, they have developed their parents' vices. 

Chad drinks, when he arrives to his dorm, he downs a few shots instead of doing his homework.

Audrey self-harms, each and every time she gets pushed aside by her peers, she keeps a tally, or anytime she gets a B. 

Doug mentally berates himself if he gets anything less then perfect, and feels that it is only luck that he is friends with the others. He used to think his best quality was being smart, now, he's not even sure of that anymore. 

Jane hates herself for being the one thing her mother hates with a passion. Jane is gay. Jane does not want to be gay. Jane thinks her life is over when she finds out.

Now, Lonnie is actually doing better then all of them combined, sorta. Her Mom got clean, thus she she had to get clean. Now, she's just waiting for the next fix.

The main problem with their system, are the VKs. They just arrived, and already, _they know_. It takes someone broken to know another broken person. Even if they don't have the same memories.

*~^ *~^ *~^

The second Carlos sees her, he knows. The loathing, the irrefutable anger and disgust directed at yourself, instead of those around you. He goes in slowly, not wanting to scare Jane away, even though she was already scared of them. He follows her to a dead end in the hallways, where she proceeds to sit down and put her head against the wall.

“Hey.. Jane?” Jane jumps up and looks at Carlos with wide eyes. “I'd like to talk to you. That okay?”

*~^ *~^ *~^

Maybe it was better this way. Chad might be a better match for her, even if he drinks, and is a jerk. Okay, Doug didn't like this at all. Evie was perfect, just not for him. He could never match her hand with his.

But he could damn well try.

*~^ *~^ *~^

No matter what happens, as a Thief, you learn things about your prey. Their different quirks, a few of their tells, maybe even a hobby of theirs. Jay's habits as a thief lead him to Lonnie's secret stash of empty vials. She denied what they both knew they were for and said she didn't take drugs.

Jay only believed the second part.

As a thief, Jay had found a few, items, on the island that he proceeded to play with. He knew about drugs, firsthand. He knew what an addict looked like, and so did Lonnie.

“Want to get coffee later, foxy?”

*~^ *~^ *~^

It was an accident, really. Normally everyone is in class. Mal had decided to skip, because, that's what she did at her old school as well. She didn't mean to walk in on, this. She knew something was off by the way she kept staking claims and making sure he agreed to each advancement.

“M-mal?!” Audrey, in front of the mirror, razor in hand, stared at Mal with wide eyes and a bleeding stomach.

“LEAVING!” Mal yells as she runs out of the room. Her hands twitched, she needed another knife. They took away her last one because of 'School Policy', and now she was dying, she needed to control herself, to stop understanding Audrey, to stop feeling sympathy towards her.

*~^ *~^ *~^

“Oh Chad..” He stirs, someone found him. It only took them a bottle or two. Nausea filled him, it was definitely two. “Why do you insist on doing this to yourself?” 

_Ben_

“Everyoness sso daamn perfect!” Chad shouts. “And alcohol ssssingsss in my veeinss!” He sings, then pukes on Ben's shoes. “Ssorryyy captaiin!” He laughs, it was always better when he was drunk. Always.

*~^ *~^ *~^

The Heroes were never aware of the others' troubles.

*~^ *~^ *~^

The Rotten Four learned the vices at different points in time, but never said a word. It wasn't their place. Besides, wasn't that something _everybody_ did?

**Author's Note:**

> (Also drunk Chad is a plus)


End file.
